Useless Talent
by synstropezia
Summary: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memiliki bakat terpendam yang dirahasiakan dari sahabatnya, Dazai Osamu. Namun, Akutagawa memutuskan menceritkan 'bakatnya' itu, demi mengubah nasib mereka berdua. / "Ternyata untuk menjadi manusia, aku hanya perlu menemukan hal yang sangat kecil untuk orang lain, tetapi begitu besar di mataku." #BackToJuly


**Useless Talent**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC demi kepentingan cerita, typo, gaje, kepanjangan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "time loop".**

* * *

_Dua langkah kaki terdengar beriringan. Gemercik air samar-samar menjamah kuping sepasang bocah, membuat lelaki yang berjalan di belakang adik perempuannya mempererat genggaman. Semak-semak lebat mulai digantikan rerumputan pendek yang basah oleh embun. Sungai menampakkan diri dengan warna biru yang jernih. Burung-burung beterbangan menjauh, usai mendapati manusia tiba di zona mereka. _

_"Hah ... hah ... hah ..." _

_"Nii-san baik-baik saja? Padahal aku bisa mencari harta karunnya sendiri."_

_Napas kakak lelakinya menderu-deru. Jadilah ia disandarkan pada pohon, sementara adik perempuannya menyeberangi sungai melewati lima batu. Sang kakak terbatuk-batuk, sebanyak mungkin menghirup udara untuk melawan sesak, bahkan susah payah menggerakkan tubuh. Kakinya sangat goyah ketika dipaksa berdiri. Ia melangkah tersendat-sendat dengan tangan menggapai-gapai, untuk meraih punggung adiknya yang tampak jauh._

_"G-Gin ... uhuk ... uhuk ... ber-hen-ti." Sandal adiknya telah menginjak batu keempat untuk menyeberangi sungai. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan ia tiba di seberang demi memperoleh harta karun. _

_"Nii-sa–"_

_**BYURRR ...!**_

"GINNN ...! Hah ... hah ... hah ..." teriaknya parau memecah sunyi. Remaja yang terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu mengusap kening. Kedua tangannya gemetar, kala ia tak mendapati sandal kuning yang dipakai sang adik.

Namun, napasnya segera terbiasa tanpa dibiarkan larut dalam penyesalan. Mimpi tersebut sering menghantui dia–Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang sudah berusia tujuh belas, sedangkan peristiwa itu terjadi sembilan tahun lalu. Hanya waktunya saja yang telah lampau, tetapi rasa dari kejadiannya seperti baru-baru ini dialami.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Lorong rumah yang sepi membuat langkahnya bergema. Akutagawa memulai pagi dengan mandi di bawah shower sekitar lima belas menit. Memakai seragam musim panas berlengan pendek, dan celana bahan hitam sampai mata kaki. Tas bahu berwarna biru dongkernya pun dibawa keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Sarapan telah tersedia, di mana ayah serta ibu Akutagawa tengah menyantap sepotong roti panggang.

_SREKKK ..._

Kursi ditarik pelan ke belakang. Mata hitam jelaganya mendapati sepotong roti di samping kiri, tanpa seorang pun yang duduk di sana membuat Akutagawa menghela napas.

"Gin telah mati," ucap Akutagawa kepada orang tuanya. Pandangan mereka seketika tertuju pada sang putra sulung–sangat gelap meneriakkan kebencian, suram oleh sendu, juga penuh amarah yang tampak dari kilatan mata.

"Kalian hanya membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Kau tahu apa? Dasar pembunuh," jawab ibu Akutagawa sembari melotot. Ayahnya menepuk bahu sang istri, kemudian menggeleng agar tidak dilanjutkan.

Lebih baik begini–ibunya tetap mengatai ia pembunuh, supaya Akutagawa sadar apa posisinya di rumah ini. Bekal yang diikat kain ungu polos Akutagawa masukkan ke tas, begitupun milik Gin yang dibungkus kain warna hijau. Tanpa berpamitan atau sekadar mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' ia keluar rumah. Membutuhkan setengah jam untuk tiba di sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, meski Akutagawa memutuskan singgah ke pemakaman lebih dulu.

"Pagi, Ryuu-_kun_. Mengunjungi Gin seperti biasa, ya." Seorang pria paruh baya menyapanya dengan akrab. Yang bersangkutan sekadar mengangguk, lantas berjongkok dan berdoa di hadapan makam Gin.

"Tolong jaga Gin untuk seterusnya, Hirotsu-_san_." Hanya dua menit ia memejamkan mata. Bekal milik Gin diletakkan di atas tanah merah. Akutagawa pun langsung beranjak tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Saya pasti menemani Gin-_chan_ sampai tutup usia."

"Menurutmu Gin kesepian?" Kapan terakhir kali Akutagawa mempertanyakannya? Mungkin sembilan tahun lalu, saat Hirotsu menghampiri dia yang menangis gara-gara dikatai 'pembunuh'.

"Setiap hari Ryuu-kun selalu membawakan bekal untuk Gin-chan. Dia pasti tidak kesepian." Ada cinta dari kakaknya, juga orang tua Akutagawa. Namun, senyuman Hirotsu sedikit sendu karena berarti; ketidakikhlasan masih tertinggal di benak ayah dan ibu Akutagawa yang selalu menganggap Gin masih hidup.

"Ya. Kau benar. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa Ryuu-_kun_ tidak membawanya untuk diberikan pada temanmu saja? Atau tukar saja bekalmu dengan Gin-_chan_. Dia pasti tak keberatan."

"Anggap saja bekal itu adalah ungkapan terima kasihku."

Tanpa Hirotsu–seorang juru kunci yang perhatian padanya, Akutagawa mungkin memutuskan menyusul Gin (dan hampir berhasil andaikata 'sesuatu' tidak menganggu dia). Tanjakan menuju sekolah tampak ramai oleh para murid. Mereka saling menyapa, bertukar canda tawa, dan tidak satu pun memedulikan Akutagawa yang tersengal-sengal. Setengah jam berjalan terasa seperti berjam-jam baginya, dengan tubuh lemah yang sering meminta istirahat.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... huekkk ..."

Lagi-lagi sarapan rotinya dimuntahkan. Padahal belum setengah jalan dilalui, tetapi Akutagawa nyaris rubuh. Sekolah ini dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya–tempat bagi anak-anak bodoh, bermasalah, serta hal buruk lain yang terlalu banyak apabila disebutkan. Meskipun ada sekolah di dekat rumah yang jalannya lurus tanpa menanjak, Akutagawa tahu ia mustahil diperbolehkan.

Secara tidak langsung, keluarga ini telah membuangnya walau Akutagawa masih diurus oleh ayah dan ibu.

_Kriinggg ... kriingg ..._

Dering bel yang familier menyapa pendengaran Akutagawa. Sepeda merah kusam tampak dinaiki seorang teman sekelasnya. Ia tertawa melihat bibir Akutagawa dipenuhi bekas muntahan.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali~ Bersihkan dulu mulutmu sebelum naik ke sepedaku." Sapu tangan dilempar ke arah Akutagawa yang terkejut. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menepuk tempat di belakang agar segera diduduki, karena ia ingin menyusul teman-teman di depan.

"Terakhir kali kau memboncengku kita masuk rumah sakit."

"Diam-diam Akutagawa-_kun _menikmatinya, bukan? Langsung naik saja daripada banyak berpikir~"

Mau bagaimana lagi, Akutagawa juga kehabisan pilihan. Seseorang yang memboncengnya ini bernama Dazai Osamu. Mereka berteman semenjak kelas satu SMA, karena terus sekelas entah hoki atau bagaimana. Sepeda berjalan mulus menaiki tanjakan–sepertinya ada perkembangan baik dari cara bersepeda Dazai. Gerbang sekolah mulai kelihatan mendekat. Guru yang berjaga Dazai sapa singkat, sebelum menuju parkiran sepeda.

"Napasmu sudah baikan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih," balas Akutagawa turun dari sepeda. Selesai memarkirkan mereka pun bersama-sama menuju kelas.

Tak ada hal menyenangkan yang bisa diceritakan, selain para preman merokok sambil berjudi di dalam kelas. Nikotin sudah tercium dari ruangan di lantai dua itu, bahkan sebelum Akutagawa dan Dazai masuk. Tiga orang berandal tampak mengincar mereka, karena terus menontoni keduanya melangkah sampai duduk di bangku.

"Oi, Akutagawa. Pinjam PR matematikamu." Baru saja mendudukkan diri, anggota dari geng tiga orang itu–Tachihara Michizo memalak Akutagawa yang menyerahkan buku tulis tanpa basa-basi. Dazai bersiul kagum atas tingkah sahabatnya yang selalu kalem.

_SREKK ... SREKK ... SREKK ..._

"Ups, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja merobeknya." Buku tulis yang telah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dilempar ke sembarang arah. Tachihara menyeringai penuh kemenangan, walau Akutagawa tak kunjung mengubah ekspresi.

"Terserah. Lagi pula kau yang butuh."

"Masa kau tidak kesal?! PR-nya pasti ditagih oleh si iblis berkacamata. Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mampus?"

"Dia punya dua buku." Seketika pandangan mereka tertuju pada si pembicara. Adalah Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang ucapannya Dazai balas dengan tepuk tangan, disertai tawa kecil seolah-olah berandal berdarah Rusia itu tengah melakukan pertunjukan.

"Hebat seperti biasanya, Fyodor-_kun_. Kami harus kabur darimu kalau begini."

Kabur memang pilihan terbaik. Akutagawa tahu itu sehingga langsung berlari membawa buku matematikanya, disusul Dazai yang sebelumnya mencibir kepada mereka. Fyodor selaku ketua geng tidak mengejar. Lagi pula dua orang anggotanya–satu lagi beridentitas Nikolai Gogol, lebih dari cukup untuk memberi pelajaran kepada korban. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran hingga ke atap sekolah. Dazai bahkan sempat menyeringai, meski dirinya dan Akutagawa terpojok.

"Demi buku matematika kalian sampai mengejar kami. Dasar orang-orang aneh~"

"Siapa juga yang melakukannya demi buku matematika? Kami ingin memberi kalian pelajaran, karena sudah memasukkan bangkai tikus ke loker Dos-_kun_."

"Apa yang salah dari itu? Aku hanya memberitahu jika teman Fyodor-_kun_ mati di rumahku. Harusnya kau berterima kasih, Nikolai-_kun_."

"HAJAR SAJA MEREKA!" Muak dengan basa-basi ini Tachihara mengepalkan tinju. Anggota Fyodor yang paling barbar itu melesat cepat, sementara Nikolai malah menontoni di belakang.

"Tachihara-_san_ akan meninju dari arah kanan."

Prediksi tersebut betulan terjadi. Tinju Tachihara berhasil dihindari oleh Dazai–sangat nyaris membuat suasana mendadak tegang. Untuk seterusnya pula Akutagawa memberi informasi, seolah-olah pergerakan Tachihara terbaca sepenuhnya. Rasa penasaran Nikolai menjadikan ia menyerang Akutagawa secara mendadak. Namun, pukulannya ditahan buku matematika walau Nikolai yakin; gerakannya menyamai kecepatan angin.

"Apa jangan-jangan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang terkenal sebagai 'Pangeran Sakit-sakitan' mempunyai bakat terpendam?" Menurut Nikolai pertanyaannya adalah pujian. Meski bagi Dazai jelas saja si badut konyol berniat mengejek.

"Kalian sudah kalah~ Pergilah ke kelas duluan, supaya aku yakin kau atau Tachihara-_kun_ tidak menyerang kami dari belakang."

"Cih! Awas saja kalian! Tunggu pembalasan kami setelah berani menghina bos!"

Jari tengahnya Tachihara acungkan sebagai ancaman. Setelah dua bawahan Fyodor keluar dari atap mereka pun mengikuti di belakang. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring setelahnya. Kelas XII-2 yang merupakan tempat Akutagawa belajar dimasuki Pak Kunikida–guru matematika paling disiplin dalam sejarah, meski ajaibnya bisa tersesat ke sekolah bermoral bobrok.

_BRAKKK!_

"MASUKKAN _HANDPHONE_ KALIAN ATAU SAYA SITA!" Kalau meja dipukul sekencang itu, para murid pasti menurut bahkan Tachihara. Pak Kunikida mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari map plastik. Wajahnya kusut masai membuat ia semakin mengerikan.

"Bagi yang mendapat nilai di bawah KKM diharuskan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, setelah pulang sekolah hari ini juga. PAHAM?!"

_BRAKKK!_

Bisik-bisik yang semula terdengar lenyap tak bersisa. Satu per satu nama murid dipanggil. Giliran Akutagawa pun tiba dan ia sekadar menghela napas, ketika mendapati angka 45 di pojok kanan. Pelajaran berlangsung normal tanpa obrolan sembunyi-sembunyi yang biasa menjadi ciri khas. Mendapat nilai jelek pun Akutagawa tetap rajin mencatat, sementara Dazai asyik menggambar hal-hal absurd.

Semua berlangsung damai hingga bel istirahat berdering, dan PR ditagih oleh Pak Kunikida yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan banyak korban.

"Suasana kelas yang seperti tadi malah membuatku merinding. Kunikida-_sense_i benar-benar mengerikan."

"Tetapi Dazai-_san _tetap asyik menggambar." Kotak bekal Akutagawa keluarkan dari tas, sedangkan Dazai menyantap roti yakisoba yang dibelinya sebelum ke sekolah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi~ Hiburanku hanya itu, karena ponselku tertinggal di rumah."

"Pulang sekolah nanti Dazai-_san_ bisa pergi duluan." Kain pembungkusnya dilepas begitupun tutup bekal. Nasi dan brokoli menjadi teman makan siang Akutagawa yang tampak membosankan.

"Aku akan menemani Akutagawa-_kun_ ikut pelajaran tambahan. Sendirian dengan Kunikida-_sensei_ bisa membuat tulangmu rontok." Sudah tertebak, kok. Murid lain mana mau mengikutinya termasuk Dazai, tetapi dia kasihan juga kalau Akutagawa ditinggal.

"Hanya rambut yang bisa rontok, Dazai-_san_."

"Itu disebut diksi, Akutagawa-_kun_. Kamu harus sering-sering ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku. Bagaimana jika kita lakukan setelah istirahat? Tubuhmu kelihatannya baik-baik saja."

Ajakan membolos Dazai tidak diindahkan. Jadilah pemuda jangkung itu melahap roti yakisoba sambil cemberut. Bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan ia berhasil mengajak Akutagawa kabur, selain dari kejaran geng Fyodor sejak kelas satu SMA. Ketiga orang itu memang sinting dari awal. Mereka mengincar murid-murid lemah seperti Akutagawa, dan sembarangan memalak uang terus dihajar kalau tidak punya.

Bisa dibilang Dazai termasuk korban. Tubuhnya sendiri payah dalam urusan bertarung. Sering jadi samsak bersama Akutagawa, dan mereka berteman atas kesamaan itu.

"Laukmu sedikit sekali. Jika dicampur roti yakisoba kurasa enak." Tawaran tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah. Akutagawa memajukan sumpitnya dan mendorong makanan Dazai, supaya tidak jatuh ke nasi atau brokoli.

"Boleh aku coba brokolinya satu?"

"Kujamin kau tidak akan suka." Brokoli yang Akutagawa taruh di tangan Dazai segera dilahap. Ekspresi masamnya menjadi-jadi, karena sayuran itu sangat hambar bahkan terlalu lembek.

"Sekarang aku curiga Akutagawa-_kun_ ini alien yang menyamar sebagai manusia. Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa memakannya tanpa masalah?"

"Alien hanya karangan. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa."

"Jika ibumu menginginkanmu mati, seharusnya dia memasukkan banyak garam biar Akutagawa-_kun _hipertensi. Saat kamu kecelakaan usai dibonceng olehku, orang tuamu bahkan tidak pernah menjenguk. Itu seperti berharap agar Akutagawa-_kun_ segera meninggal."

Ucapan yang kejam, dan mungkin benar walau Akutagawa malas berpikir. Sumpit ia letakkan di atas meja entah memaksudkan apa. Nasi dengan brokoli berhenti menjadi sorotan, karena sasarannya kini adalah mata cokelat Dazai yang mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

"Sebelum adikku yang bernama Gin meninggal, orang tuaku sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini." Alasan mengapa Hirotsu menyuruh Akutagawa menukarnya adalah, beliau tahu bekal Gin dibuat lebih enak dibandingkan brokoli hambar. Sayuran itu hanyalah sisa makan malam Akutagawa, dihangatkan sebentar tanpa ditambahkan apa pun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Akutagawa-_kun_ bercerita? Aku kaget tahu."

"Gin meninggal sembilan tahun lalu, ketika kami bermain ke sungai untuk mencari harta karun. Adikku terpeleset sewaktu menyeberangi bebatuan, dan aku kelelahan sehingga terlambat menyusulnya."

"Pelan-pelan, Akutagawa-_kun_. Jangan terlalu–", "Kami sekeluarga tengah berlibur ke hutan sembilan tahun lalu. Gin mencari harta karun yang katanya berada di seberang sungai, agar aku tidak diejek teman-temanku lagi." Cepat sekali Akutagawa mengisahkan masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu. Dazai sedikit pusing, tetapi ia memahami keseluruhan cerita.

"Kata Gin, 'supaya Nii-_san_ memiliki benda yang berharga, dan teman-temanmu tahu Nii-_san_ tidak dianaktirikan. Kalau ayah dan ibu tidak mau membelikanmu, biar aku yang mencarikannya'."

"Begitu ternyata. Lalu kenapa Akutagawa-_kun_ memilih bercerita?"

"Aku sengaja menceritakan ini, karena ada hubungannya dengan diriku yang mengetahui pergerakan Tachihara-_san_, dan–"

_KRIINGGG ..._

Bunyi bel membuat kalimat Akutagawa terpotong. Bekal yang sisa separuh tidak dibereskan, karena pemiliknya telanjur ditarik keluar oleh Dazai. Ibu Alcot yang menegur pun diabaikan, walau setelah ini beliau mengajar bahasa Jepang di kelas XII-2. Perpustakaan menjadi tujuan Dazai, daripada bergelut dengan buku pelajaran apa lagi keisengan geng Fyodor–salah seorang dari mereka pasti mendatangkan masalah, setiap subjek ini diajarkan.

"Membolos bukan perbuatan baik, Dazai-_san_. Kita harus–", "Nasihatmu kutolak. Nanti kuberitahu kenapa aku melakukan ini." Kunci perpustakaan dimasukkan ke lubang pintu. Usai diputar-putar sedikit, ruangan yang terbilang luas itu menampakkan aneka buku untuk membuka jendela dunia.

Penjaga perpustakaan ini adalah Dazai sendiri, setelah Bu Margaret–petugas yang ditunjuk sakit keras dan mengalami koma. Sejak kelas satu SMA maniak perban itu hobi kemari, bahkan memiliki tempat favorit yakni di deretan ketiga dari empat rak buku. Menyadari tingkat keberhasilan kabur di bawah lima puluh persen, Akutagawa memutuskan menikmati ditambah ia pasti merasa bersalah, jika merusak binar kebahagiaan di mata Dazai.

"Ambillah buku yang Akutagawa-_kun_ mau~ Kamu tidak perlu bingung." Selalu begitu dari lama sekali; Dazai amat jitu dan percaya diri dalam menduga Akutagawa, seolah-olah ia memahami segala sisi terutama sudut tersembunyi Akutagawa–wajah datar yang diam-diam menunjukkan ekspresi.

Terlalu memahaminya sampai Akutagawa takut, ia kesulitan mengejar karena tidak mengetahui apa pun, dan terlambat memberi pengertian kepada Dazai.

"Apa Dazai-_san _punya rekomendasi buku yang bagus?"

"Jika begitu maka aku merekomendasikan semuanya~" Buku saku yang biasa Dazai baca dikeluarkan dari kantong celana. Akutagawa menanggapinya dengan mematung di tempat–tak memiliki alis membuat ia tidak menunjukkan heran secara refleks.

"Berarti aku harus memilih sendiri?"

"Ketahuilah, Akutagawa-_kun_. Buku yang bagus adalah buku yang sudah tamat. Karena itu aku berkata, seluruh bacaan di perpustakaan ini bagus. Masalah selera dan lain-lain merupakan urusan belakangan."

"Tetap saja aku tidak terpikirkan apa pun." Lesu gara-gara terlalu mencari tahu Akutagawa memilih duduk. Ia bukan kutu buku. Kehadirannya sebatas ingin menemani Dazai membolos, juga menebus _sebuah kesalahan_.

"Jika hidup manusia ibarat buku, bagaimana menurut Akutagawa-_kun_?"

"Maka kita sendiri yang menentukan ingin jalan cerita seperti apa, meskipun harus bertindak egois." Ketika mengucapkannya tangan Akutagawa mengepal. Gestur asing itu sedikit membingungkan Dazai, meski sang pemuda memilih diam karena ia tahu; ada kata-kata yang tetap menjadi rahasia, karena belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk menampakkan wujud.

"Andaikata aku mengakhiri nyawaku sebelum ditamatkan kematian itu sendiri, apa hidupku tetap menjadi buku yang bagus?"

"..." Hening kali ini begitu ambigu sampai menciptakan rasa yang warna-warni banyaknya, tetapi sangat kacau tanpa bisa Dazai pastikan. Mungkin gundah, takut dan kecewa adalah hal yang paling mendekati.

Gundah karena diamnya Akutagawa bukanlah hening yang meneduhkan, melainkan membakar hati dengan air mata tak kasatmata. Takut oleh penolakan dari Akutagawa yang diam-diam disuarakan. Kecewa apabila kedua hal itu terjadi sekaligus, karena Dazai hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

"Pulang dari pelajaran tambahan nanti. Aku ingin–"

Luka yang kasatmata di wajah Akutagawa menghentikan penjelasan Dazai agar tidak menelurkan kepedihan baru. Kalimatnya belum menyelesaikan apa pun dan Dazai membenci itu–kenapa ia tak dibiarkan mengakhiri kisah ini sesuai keinginannya? Bahkan Akutagawa bertingkah seolah-olah tahu, daripada menunggu Dazai menuntaskan harapan terbaik yang bisa dirinya panjatkan, juga percayakan kepada Akutagawa sebagai sahabat terbaik.

Mereka betulan teman, bukan? Walaupun Akutagawa selalu sebaik itu di mata Dazai, kenapa sahabatnya tidak memahami keinginan sesederhana 'ingin mengakhiri _buku _ini atas ide sendiri'?

"Aku ingin bunuh diri di stasiun kereta. Hal ini sengaja kuberitahukan pada Akutagawa-_kun_, karena ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan sebelum _pergi_."

"Kenapa bunuh diri? Apa Dazai-_san_ merasa tiga tahun berteman denganku membosankan?" Kepalan tangan Akutagawa kini gemetar. Rasa bersalah itu malah menghantam Dazai yang seketika, membuatnya seperti runtuh akibat pertanyaan Akutagawa.

Bukan Akutagawa yang membosankan, tetapi Dazai karena ia gagal menuliskan sosoknya dengan cara yang luas biasa menarik, keren, hebat, dan menyenangkan.

"Pada akhirnya keinginanku bukan menjadi penulis, Akutagawa-_kun_. Diberikan buku bernama kehidupan sama saja dengan menjadikanku penulisnya secara tidak langsung. Aku membenci keputusan yang seenak jidat seperti itu."

"Menurutku Dazai-_san_ juga seenak jidat."

"Maksudmu?" Saking terkejutnya Dazai mengerjap-ngerjap. Apa keajaiban memang datang di saat seseorang memutuskan pergi, kemudian membatalkannya seolah-olah niat untuk pamit bukanlah apa-apa selain kesia-siaan?

Keajaiban di mana pamit menjadi abjad tak berarti, lalu berujung sia-sia karena sebetulnya seseorang hanya ingin mendengar, 'jangan tinggalkan aku' dari sosok yang disayangi. Namun, Dazai bukanlah manusia klise yang memilih tinggal setelah dijerat keegoisan seseorang. Pergi tidak menjadi hal bodoh di matanya, mau setulus apa pun Akutagawa meminta Dazai agar melanjutkan hidup.

(Keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidup juga tulus, kok. Tidakkah Akutagawa membenci seseorang yang setengah-setengah seperti Dazai?)

"Memutuskan bunuh diri tanpa memikirkanku adalah tindakan yang seenak jidat."

"Tentu saja aku juga memikirkan Akutagawa-_kun_. Kamu itu sahabatku, pasti bisa memahami keinginanku itu."

"Justru di sini Dazai-_san_ yang tidak paham." Tanpa menjelaskan niatnya Akutagawa beranjak bangkit. Dazai buru-buru mengikuti, meski Akutagawa acuh tak acuh sehingga terus berjalan.

"Padahal aku mengajakmu bolos supaya Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak diganggu geng Fyodor-_kun_, dan diriku hanya ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir bersamamu. Tetapi akhirnya aku malah membuatmu marah."

"Siapa juga yang marah? Sebentar lagi istirahat. Aku ingin meminum obatku."

Bagaimanapun Akutagawa menutupinya, Dazai tahu dia memang marah walau tidak terlalu. Bel berdering tiga kali menandakan waktu istirahat. Di perjalanan menuju UKS untuk mengambil obat, langkah mereka dicegat Pak Kunikida yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Aura milik beliau menguarkan amarah yang kentara. Keduanya tahu betul mustahil selamat dari kekesalan yang luar biasa membinasakan keberanian.

"Siapa yang bilang kalian boleh bolos di luar pelajaran saya?!" Kemarahan Akutagawa membuat Dazai tidak membalas dengan cara jenaka seperti biasanya. Dibandingkan ngeri karena dibentak, ketakutan Dazai cenderung pada punggung Akutagawa yang ia cemaskan menjauh.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, _Sensei_. Ini semua salah kami," jawab Akutagawa menundukkan kepala. Mendengarnya Pak Kunikida menghela napas, sembari menaikkan kacamata yang melorot.

"Bagus jika kau menyadarinya. Bagiamana denganmu, Dazai?"

"Saya tidak salah, _Sensei_. Ini rahasiaku yang tak akan kukatakan."

"Responsmu benar-benar seperti dirimu. Tetapi tetap saja, saya harus menghukum kalian berdua karena bolos pelajaran."

"Beritahu saja apa hukumannya." Sesekali pula Akutagawa tampak melirik ke arah Dazai yang memalingkan wajah. Tingkah mereka sangat aneh, meskipun Pak Kunikida kurang yakin mengingat ia baru pindah kemari seminggu lalu.

"Bersihkan aula. Kalian boleh istirahat dulu sebelum melakukannya."

Usai menjatuhkan hukuman Pak Kunikida langsung berlalu. Baik Dazai maupun Akutagawa tidak bergerak dari posisi semula. Tubuh keduanya dibekukan oleh pemikiran sendiri, sampai suara batuk Akutagawa membuat Dazai melakukan tindakan. Pemuda jangkung itu pergi ke UKS sendiri. Mengambil obat-obatan yang entah sejak kapan Dazai hafal, bahkan membeli makanan di kantin untuk Akutagawa santap.

"Kepalamu pusing? Jangan diam terus, dong. Katakan sesuatu." Bahu sahabatnya itu sengaja diguncang. Bagaimana jika Akutagawa menjadi terlalu marah, dan hal tersebut membuat ia sakit? Sedikit-banyak tentu Dazai merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pandanganku hanya kurang fokus."

"Kuantar ke UKS, ya? Akutagawa-_kun_ harus beristirahat. Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

"Wajahku kelihatan pucat karena kulitku memang begini. Ayo kita ke aula." Akutagawa lebih dulu memimpin langkah. Namun, ia berhenti karena Dazai tidak mengikuti di belakang atau menepuk pundaknya seperti biasa.

"Ternyata Akutagawa-_kun_ semarah itu, ya, padaku, sampai tidak mendengar perkataanku?" Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Dunia di sepasang mata Dazai begitu tak karuan–menjadi cokelat paling pudar sekaligus yang terburuk yang tidak pernah ingin Akutagawa bayangkan apa lagi saksikan.

"Bukan soal aku marah atau tidak, Dazai-_san_."

"Tetapi aku tahu Akutagawa-_kun_ marah. Untuk apa ditutupi lagi?"

"Ingat soal perkataanku yang terpotong? Aku ingin memberitahu sebuah rahasia padamu. Sekaranglah saatnya."

"Rahasia yang lebih penting dari kesahatanmu? Kalau Akutagawa-_kun_ ingin aku tetap hidup, seharusnya kamu–", "Lagi pula aku berterima kasih, karena Dazai-_san_ memberitahu soal rencana bunuh dirimu." Ucapan konyol macam apa itu? Meskipun ingin mempertanyakannya sampai tuntas, air muka Akutagawa seolah-olah berkata, 'kamu akan tahu jika kita ke aula'.

Sangat terpaksa Dazai menuruti isyarat Akutagawa yang mutlak. Sebelum pergi mereka meminta kunci aula pada Pak Kunikida, mengambil perlatan bersih-bersih di gudang luar sekolah, lantas memasuki tempat yang biasanya untuk tes senam lantai itu. Kali ini Dazai memastikan ia lebih keras kepala dari Akutagawa, agar sahabatnya tidak bersikukuh ikut membantu. Tentu Dazai pun berhak sebal, karena Akutagawa menolak perhatiannya.

"Caranya salah, Dazai-_san_." Komentar tersebut Akutagawa suarakan dari atas panggung kecil. Sebelum ia menapakkan kaki ke lantai, Dazai lebih dulu melototinya supaya tidak coba-coba.

"Sejak kapan ada cara mengepel yang benar dan salah? Tenang saja. Lantainya pasti bersih~"

"Seharusnya Dazai-_san _menyapu dulu sebelum mengepel. Itu maksudku." Pel di genggaman Dazai dilempar ke samping kanan. Belum sampai setengah jam dan separuh aula dibersihkan, manusia bersangkutan mengambek terus duduk bersila.

"Cih~ Merepotkan sekali. Lebih baik aku disuruh menulis, 'saya merasa bersalah' sebanyak seratus kali."

"Kubantu saja. Tubuhku sudah mendingan."

"Di rumah Akutagawa-_kun_ sering disuruh bersih-bersih, ya?" Niatnya menolong seketika dibatalkan. Obrolan panjang akan dimulai, sehingga Akutagawa mempersiapkan diri.

"Begitulah. Aku biasa melakukannya sejak kecil."

"Bagaimana rasanya disuruh-suruh?"

"Biasa saja. Lagi pula aku menganggapnya sebagai kewajiban seorang kakak." Menilai demikian untuk kabur dari kenyataan, bahwa orang tua Akutagawa pilih kasih terhadap putra sulung dan putri bungsu mereka.

"Sejak dulu Mori-_san_ tidak pernah menyuruhku melakukan apa pun. Jadi, aku hanya diam di pojokan dan melihatnya menonton televisi tanpa diperbolehkan mendekat."

"Mori-_san_ itu nama ayahmu?" Sekarang ini hitam di mata Akutagawa menyerupai bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Tinggal memasangkan bulan dan merengkuhnya dengan aroma malam, maka Dazai telah menciptakan mahakarya pertama.

Mahakarya di mana sentuhannya mengubah gelap menjadi terang yang menyenangkan. Tinggal di mata Akutagawa yang seperti itu pastilah membahagiakan, karena Dazai tidak perlu takut dipermainkan dunia.

"Ayah angkat lebih tepatnya. Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat usiaku tujuh tahun. Mori-_san_ yang merawatku adalah kawan dari ibu kandungku. Dia punya seorang anak bernama Elise, tetapi hilang entah ke mana."

"Maaf telah membuat Dazai-_san_ menceritkannya."

"Tenang saja~ Akutagawa-_kun_ telah bercerita soal kematian adikmu. Padahal sejak awal bertemu, kamu tidak pernah terbuka soal keluargamu." Inikah yang dinamakan balas budi? Tetapi Dazai sadar betul, cerita pilunya mustahil mampu membayar kebaikan Akutagawa selama ini.

"Kami tidak pernah mengobrol di rumah. Kupikir Mori-_san _membenciku, karena setelah kedatanganku anaknya menghilang. Istri Mori-_san _meninggal gara-gara sakit keras. Dia adalah dokter, tetapi gagal menyelamatkan orang yang dikasihinya."

"Penyesalan ayahmu pasti sangat besar."

"Begitupun kebenciannya padaku. Semenjak Elise-_chan _menghilang Mori-_san _selalu mengabaikanku. Makanya aku berpikir, jika Akutagawa-_kun_ sering disuruh oleh orang tuamu kamu adalah anak yang dianggap berharga."

Duduk di pojokan lalu dilempari sampah adalah hal yang biasa Dazai jalani. Pernah sekali ia menyandung kaki Mori. Pria paruh baya itu langsung menyerangnya dengan frustrasi. Menjambak rambut Dazai yang berusia tujuh tahun, memukul bahkan nyaris memperkosa. Namun, Mori telanjur minta maaf kemudian berbisik;

_"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun. Aku akan membiayai hidupmu, juga memberikan uang saku. Sebagai gantinya jangan ganggu aku."_

Mungkin, benang merah mengikat kelingking mereka karena rupa nasibnya begitu sejenis. Kebaikan Akutagawa selama ini, dan Dazai yang menerima semua itu tanpa protes bisa bertahan sangat jauh, karena hadirnya persamaan di tengah mereka walaupun dulu belum terkatakan–di luar perkara keduanya merupakan korban _bullying_, atau hanya bertukar satu sampai dua kata ketika bersama.

(Nyatanya mereka betah, karena terdapat rasa yang menghubungkan dengan sedemikian erat)

"Meski ternyata aku salah. Akutagawa-_kun_ juga mengalami nasib yang sama denganku." Kejadian di rumah sakit betul-betul menyadarkannya. Orang tua Akutagawa menunjukkan tatapan serupa milik Mori yang kelihatan muak, jijik, dengki, juga keberatan saat merawat putra sulung mereka.

"Menurut Dazai-_san_ apa kita tetap bisa menjadi berarti meskipun tanpa bakat?"

"Apa pertanyaanmu ada hubungannya dengan perkataan orang tuamu?"

"Saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Mereka bilang aku tidak seperti Gin yang meskipun baru berumur delapan, tetapi memenangkan banyak lomba dan nilai pelajarannya bagus."

"Tanpa bakat kita hanya menjadi seseorang yang biasa saja, dan kemudian mencari arti dari orang-orang yang berbakat untuk semakin kehilangan." Perkataan serumit itu meninggalkan kesan mendalam. Sejenak membawa Akutagawa terbang dalam nostalgia, di mana sembilan tahun lalu ia pernah melakukannya–hanya tahu mengikuti Gin tanpa mencari sesuatu yang diinginkan.

Semua berubah drastis semenjak kematian adiknya, membuat Akutagawa terpaksa mencari arti dalam diri sendiri.

"Awalnya aku berpikir tidak memiliki bakat apa pun. Namun, setelah kematian Gin diriku menyadari satu hal."

"Bakat terpendammu, kah?"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa memutar ulang waktu dan telah menyaksikan kematian Gin empat kali."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Memangnya ini film apa? Lebih baik kamu beristirahat di UKS sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ku–", "Kumohon dengarkanlah, Dazai-_san_. Aku pikir inilah satu-satunya cara mengubah takdir." Kapan Akutagawa pernah bercanda? Suasana pun mendadak mengerikan, membuat Dazai teringat akan 'sesuatu' yang janggal.

Tiada tawa, senyuman, atau tanggapan apa pun selama dua menit ke depan. Bisu sempurna membungkam kata-kata Dazai, dan menjadikannya berguguran untuk menyatu bersama debu. Dazai kehilangan segala-galanya entah itu rasa terhadap kenyataan, diri sendiri, bahkan seketika sosok Akutagawa terasa hilang. Semua berubah gelap. Kata 'memutar waktu' mengejutkan Dazai dengan cara yang aneh, karena dirinya mendadak menyaksikan siluet _monster_ yang akhir-akhir ini termimpi-mimpi.

"Kematian pertama adalah yang asli. Gin hanyut ke sungai ketika aku pingsan." Belum ada tanda-tanda Dazai akan membalas. 'Pertaruhan' ini harus Akutagawa lanjutkan, entah di akhir Dazai percaya atau menolak.

"Setelah dihukum habis-habisan oleh orang tuaku kami pulang ke rumah. Namun, ketika aku tidur di kamarku dan membuka mata, diriku malah berada di tenda. Gin kembali hidup."

"Tetapi aku mengulang kesalahan serupa, dan membiarkan Gin hanyut ke sungai. Di percobaan ketiga aku tidak ikut dengannya, namun dia tetap tewas. Di percobaan keempat aku memutuskan menemaninya lagi. Meskipun kali ini tidak pingsan, Gin tetap saja jatuh."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin terus melakukannya. Tetapi, muncul suara dari benakku yang berkata, 'lebih dari ini kau akan hancur. Gunakan saja bakat tersebut untuk menyelamatkan orang lain'."

Menyelamatkan orang lain, ya ...? Benar-benar kalimat yang menciptakan _dejavu_, karena _monster_ di hadapannya ini mengingatkan Dazai pada mimpi terburuk sepanjang abad. Ia tidak membicarakan perihal dikejar, dikoyak atau dihancurkan oleh seekor _monster_. Bahkan tanpa disadari manusia bersangkutan, Dazai memiliki alasan khusus mengapa lidahnya menyebut demikian, walau _monster_ ini memiliki wujud manusia.

"Bertahun-tahun kemudian aku pun menyaksikan Dazai-_san_, seseorang yang berharga bagiku mati untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu buku matematikaku dirobek Tachihara-_san_. Kamu dihajar habis-habisan karena melawan. Kita mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, dan aku pingsan di istirahat pertama."

Sejenak Akutagawa menarik napas. Kepalanya terus mengingat untuk apa ia menentang diri sendiri, karena berterus terang pada orang lain bukanlah kebaikan yang Akutagawa percayai. Pada akhirnya semua memang demi mengubah takdir–agar ia menjadi seseorang yang berarti dengan menggunakan bakat ini.

(Meskipun saat ini, Akutagawa sering merasa tidak mengenali diri sendiri akibat kebanyakan bicara)

"Saat aku terbangun hari sudah sore. Dazai-_san_ meninggalkan sebuah catatan di nakas yang memintaku pergi ke stasiun kereta. Setibanya di sana kamu sudah mati gara-gara ditabrak kereta."

_DEG!_

Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi sekujur tubuh. Dazai terus menggeleng untuk melenyapkan suara, dan sosok sang _monster_ yang sesungguhnya merupakan Akutagawa. Kisah tersebut (di luar tentang Gin atau siapalah dia) seolah-olah mencomot peristiwa dari mimpi si pemuda jangkung. Malah, semua itu terlalu persis semenjak _monster _ini berkata, 'kamu sudah mati gara-gara ditabrak kereta'.

Selanjutnya Dazai dapat menebak, penuturan si _monster_ bukan lagi kebetulan gara-gara sama dengan mimpinya, melainkan betul-betul serupa tanpa melewatkan apa pun.

"Kemudian aku memutuskan mengulang waktu. Tachihara-_san_ merobek buku matematikaku yang palsu, tetapi Fyodor-_san _mengetahuinya dan membuang yang asli. Dazai-_san_ memberikan PR-mu padaku. Geng Fyodor-_san_ tetap menghajarmu karena Dazai-_san _menaruh tikus di loker Fyodor-_san_. Setelahnya Kunikida-_sensei _menghukummu."

"Kali itu aku tidak pingsan, karena Dazai-_san_ memberikan PR-mu sehingga diriku tak kelelahan. Kita makan siang, bolos ke perpustakaan, membersihkan aula, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, lalu Dazai-_san_ mengajakku ke stasiun kereta setelah pulang."

"Hanya saja aku masih gagal menyelamatkanmu, akibat terpaku pada hal yang kamu ucapkan padaku."

"Hal yang ... kuucapkan? " Kedua tangannya menutup telinga, bahkan Dazai memejamkan mata agar kalimat-kalimat itu berhenti mengudara. Lebih dari ini maka dia akan hancur, karena _monster_ tersebut perlahan menjelma Akutagawa–hal yang paling Dazai hindari sekaligus takutkan sampai kapan pun.

"Di pengulangan waktu yang kedua hampir sama seperti sekarang. Bedanya Dazai-_san_ memberitahukan soal rencana bunuh dirimu di perpustakaan, dan aku ikut tertabrak saat ingin menyelamatkanmu."

Keterkejutan mengundurkan diri dari tatapannya. Tak ada lagi hitam atau _monster_, selain sosok Akutagawa yang terbatuk-batuk di atas panggung aula. Dazai segera menurunkan tangan. Dengan cepat mencerna seluruh cerita yang panjangnya menyerupai cerpen, lantas menarik kesimpulan dari sana. Pucat di wajah Dazai kian kentara disebabkan hubungan antar mimpi, penuturan _monster_ (Akutagawa), dan bakat memutar waktu ternyata sangat relevan.

"Dazai-_san_? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ceritamu membuatku terkejut. Aku jadi agak pucat." Sekitar aula pun mengabur saking peningnya Dazai. Susah payah ia naik ke atas panggung, kemudian menyandarkan kepala di bahu Akutagawa yang terperanjat.

"Mau ke UKS?"

"Pinjamkan bahumu saja. Mendengar Akutagawa-_kun_ bercerita membuatku mengantuk."

Untuk apa mereka ke aula ini, Dazai telah melupakan alasannya akibat terlalu takut.

* * *

Jadilah mereka tertidur dari jam istirahat sampai pulang sekolah. Jingga yang menyusup masuk pertama kali membangunkan Akutagawa, sementara Dazai masih tertidur walau sejurus kemudian terbangun entah disebabkan apa. Wajah pemuda jangkung itu masih pucat tanpa sedikit pun membaik. Mungkin selama bermimpi, ada hal buruk yang mengadangnya seperti ... monster, kah?

Omong-omong soal monster, sepanjang Akutagawa bercerita Dazai tampak ketakutan seolah-olah melihatnya. Lain waktu akan Akutagawa tanyakan daripada menebak yang tidak-tidak.

"Leherku pegal~ Kita tertidur sangat lama, ya?" Terlalu nyenyak hingga sejauh mata memandang aula kelihatan bersih. Petugas kebersihan yang terkenal judes–Lucy Montgomery pasti telah melakukannya di jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Sekarang masih sempat untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Kusarankan Dazai-_san _pulang saja."

"Sekali aku bilang ikut, maka tidak akan kutarik. Kita harus bergegas atau Kunikida-_sensei_ bakal marah-marah."

Bisa dibilang mereka ini nekat–setelah melalaikan hukuman bahkan seenak jidat tertidur, masih berani menghadap beliau dibandingkan kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri. Pak Kunikida tengah menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sewaktu keduanya mengintip dari balik pintu. Kelas benar-benar kosong seperti dugaan Dazai. Tekad guru matematikanya dinilai aneh, karena beliau pun pasti tahu akan begini.

Sangat aneh mengingatkannya pada Akutagawa. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, juga memiliki hati sekokoh baja membuat Dazai jengkel.

"Permisi, Kunikida-_sensei_." Pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali oleh Akutagawa. Langkahnya memasuki kelas dengan mantap, sedangkan Dazai masih menontoni untuk memastikan ia tidak menyesal.

"Langsung saja kita mu–" Mendapati rambut cokelat yang familier ucapannya terhenti. Kalau sudah begini Dazai terpaksa menunjukkan diri, bahkan tak ketinggalan melengkungkan senyum idiot.

"Saya terkejut murid sepertimu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Padahal nilaimu sempurna."

"Bukan hanya _Sensei_, kok, saya juga kaget karena mau menemani Akutagawa-_kun_ mengikuti pelajaran tambahan," ujarnya santai sembari menarik kursi di barisan depan. Kecurigaan Pak Kunikida tidak menemukan hal-hal aneh di wajah tengil Dazai. Mungkin kali ini saja, murid bandel itu bisa dipercaya.

"Terserah selama kau tidak mengganggu."

"Sebagai gantinya biarkan saya membantu mengajar."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengobrol selama mengajar Akutagawa." Sekilas Dazai tampak mengangguk. Demi meyakinkan guru perfeksionis itu, kursi yang semula Dazai duduki diberikan kepadanya membuat Pak Kunikida merinding.

Soal-soal ulangan yang salah Akutagawa jawab diperhatikan saksama oleh Pak Kunikida. Semua hal berjalan normal tanpa kendala berarti. Bantuan yang Dazai beri cukup berguna untuk menghemat tenaga, dan sedikit-banyak Pak Kunikida berterima kasih. Bahkan saking takutnya ini hanya mimpi, beliau sengaja mencubit pipi yang Dazai tanggapi dengan cekikikan.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kok. Kunikida-_sensei _tenang saja."

"Boleh saya tahu kenapa kau ingin mengajari Akutagawa?" Mereka bersahabat, dia tahu itu. Namun, Pak Kunikida juga sadar Dazai bukanlah tipikal yang senang merepotkan diri, walaupun demi seorang teman.

Logikanya apabila Dazai mau merepotkan diri sejak awal, mana mungkin ulangan Akutagawa jelek.

"Soalnya Akutagawa-_kun_ telah mengajari saya banyak hal selama tiga tahun kami berteman. Bantuan sekecil ini tidak akan cukup, untuk membayar segala yang dia berikan."

"Sekarang saya jadi ragu kau bukan Dazai." Mau dilihat bagaimanapun siswa jangkung ini bukan seseorang yang mau membalas budi. Seolah-olah mengetahui pendapat sang guru mengenai kalimat barusan, Dazai tertawa lagi dengan suara lebih kecil.

"Bagaimana jika saya bilang semua ini kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhir bersamanya?"

"Seperti kau akan pergi sangat jauh saja setelah ini."

"Malahan saya tidak ingin kembali~"

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Lama-kelamaan mereka seperti berbisik. Jika Pak Kunikida bukan seorang insan yang bertanggung jawab, tempat di pojok kelas pasti diambil untuk mengorek segala informasi.

"Sudah, kok. _Sensei _pasti bisa menebak kelanjutannya."

"Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu. Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi? Apa karena pekerjaan orang tua?"

"Alasan saya pergi karena ini memang keinginan sejak awal. Terlebih setelah bertemu Akutagawa-_kun_, rasanya saya tidak perlu mencari apa pun lagi untuk memuaskan diri sendiri."

"Dasar. Saya juga bingung bagaimana harus menasihatimu kalau tersenyum seperti itu." Garis lengkung di bibirnya tidak menyuratkan keraguan. Sangat lebar dan bebas tanpa setitik pun penyesalan, yang mendatangkan rasa takut pada dada Pak Kunikida.

Membayangkan kepergian itu menghancurkan kebahagiaan tersirat di wajah Akutagawa menjadikan Pak Kunikida tahu, bahwa patah hati adalah waktu di mana seseorang kehilangan cinta yang ia percayai telah dimiliki dengan utuh, tetapi sesungguhnya selalu jauh dan lepas dari genggaman.

Ternyata tidak ada cinta yang betul-betul dekat maupun jauh, atau tepat berada di genggaman. Selalu terdapat sekat tipis bernama perpisahan yang menanti di stasiun akhir, untuk mencari tahu seberapa berharganya seseorang yang pamit bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan.

"Setelah saya pergi tolong titip Akutagawa-_kun_. Hal ini hanya kupercayakan pada _Sensei_, lho~ Soalnya kalian ini keras kepala, dan ingin berjuang untuk orang lain walau harus mengorbankan diri sendiri. Namun ..."

"Namun apa?"

"Jangan biarkan Akutagawa-_kun_ mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk apa pun. Saya harap Sensei tidak menganggap main-main permintaanku ini."

"Mengorbankan diri bagai–", "Saya sudah selesai mengejarkan." Buku latihan disodorkan Akutagawa yang tampaknya tidak mengetahui apa pun. Sebelum Pak Kunikida bertanya lebih lanjut, Dazai keluar duluan dan menitipkan pesan agar Akutagawa menunggu di parkiran sepeda.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dengan dipaksa-paksa Akutagawa keluar dari kelas. Entah gerangan apa Pak Kunikida mengusirnya macam kesetanan–pria muda itu bahkan mengambil kertas ulangan Akutagawa supaya berhenti dilanjutkan. Sewaktu mencocokkan rumus dan soal, samar-samar ia memang mendengar Dazai mengajak sang guru mengobrol. Kata-kata seperti, 'titip', 'mengajari', 'mimpi' adalah yang tersangkut meski tidak memberi petunjuk.

Bertanya langsung adalah opsi terbaik, dan satu-satunya yang Akutagawa miliki. Namun, ia selalu mengundurkan keberanian setiap Dazai menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah Akutagawa tahu, apa makna dari garis lengkung itu.

(Terlalu lebar, silau, tetapi asing)

"Cepat sekali. Bukannya masih ada lima soal lagi?" Jelas-jelas Pak Kunikida bukan seseorang yang hobi meninggalkan pekerjaan di tengah-tengah. Obrolan mereka adalah pemicu paling masuk akal. Dazai juga tidak menyalahkan beliau atas titahnya terhadap Akutagawa.

"Tiba-tiba Kunikida-_sensei_ menyuruhku pulang."

"Baguslah~ Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ayo naik."

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat ketika sepeda melaju membelah jalan. Angin sore berembus lembut memainkan rambut. Kota perlahan matang, sewaktu mata hitam jelaga Akutagawa menangkap keramaian mulai mewarnai sekitar. Selalu sama seperti hari-hari terdahulu, Dazai akan mengayuhnya dengan lambat seolah-olah tahu Akutagawa menikmati pemandangan membosankan ini–hal yang tidak pernah berubah, walau usia mereka bertambah tiga tahun.

"Setiap hari kita melewati jalan yang sama. Memangnya Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak bosan?"

"Pemandangan ini terasa menyenangkan, karena Dazai-_san _memboncengku." Kejujuran itu mengubah senyuman Dazai menjadi lebih tipis. Untunglah posisinya membelakangi Akutagawa, karena Dazai merasa gawat jika ketahuan.

"Jika bukan aku yang memboncengmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan tertarik mengetahui semua itu."

"Tertarik, ya ... Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu? Sebenarnya aku tengah menyukai seseorang." Saking terkejutnya si pendengar mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Baik di pengulangan waktu pertama maupun kedua, Dazai tidak pernah mengungkapkan hal sejenis perasaan.

"Boleh tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia bukan seseorang yang spesial bagi semua orang. Keberadaannya sangat kecil, bahkan nyaris terlupakan oleh dunia. Kamu tahu kenapa aku menyukainya?"

"Padahal dia terkesan biasa saja, untuk Dazai-_san_ yang menurutku luar biasa. Apa karena hatinya?"

"Bagiku hanya satu hal yang dapat membuatku menyukainya. Dia menganggapku sebagai manusia yang paling manusia, tanpa menilaiku dari kekurangan atau kelebihan." Stasiun mulai menampakkan batang hidung. Kadang kala Dazai membenci waktu yang berlari cepat saat bersama Akutagawa, tetapi di sisi lain ia pun mencintai larinya yang begitu bebas.

"Kutarik ucapanku barusan. Jadi dari mana dia menilai Dazai-_san_?"

"Spontanitas, Akutagawa-_kun_. Apa pun yang dia katakan selalu berasal dari hatinya, dan mata orang itu tampak bercahaya bagiku."

Petualangan berakhir setelah Dazai memberhentikan sepeda di depan stasiun. Mula-mula pemuda jangkung itu memarkirkannya, lantas menepuk bahu Akutagawa yang maksudnya langsung terpahami. Kendaraan tersebut bukan betul-betul milik Dazai–hanya dipinjam dari tempat pembuangan di daerah sini, dan Akutagawa bertugas mengembalikannya ketika Dazai menaiki kereta.

"Kenapa Dazai-_san_ naik sepeda?" Sebelum saling mengenal, sesekali Akutagawa mendapati Dazai berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Terasa ganjil saja jika mendadak Dazai membawa kendaraan–apa lagi setelah diberitahu, bahwa sepeda ini diambil dari tempat pembuangan.

"Biar lebih cepat, dong~ Jalan kaki itu terlalu lama dan melelahkan."

"Semenjak Dazai-_san_ membawa sepeda kamu selalu memboncengku. Malah lebih lama dan melelahkan jadinya."

"Apa yang salah dari ingin menaiki sepeda bersama teman?" Meski di televisi memboncengkan cenderung pada kegiatan berpacaran, atau bahasa lainnya disebut kekasih. Tetapi tetap saja, hal tersebut Dazai anggap wajar karena mereka memiliki hubungan.

Kenapa orang-orang mengartikan pacar sebagai kekasih, padahal hati belum tentu menaruh kasih kepada pacar? Kekasih adalah mereka yang dikasihi, dan seseorang yang menyayanginya telah memercayakan jiwanya agar disinggahi sebagai rumah. Hati bukan melulu tempat tinggal untuk pacar, karena manusia tidak hanya mengasihi pacar, melainkan pula seorang kekasih yang bisa kita taruh kasihnya pada sahabat, orang tua, dan lain-lain.

Namun, meskipun Dazai telah menganggap Akutagawa sebagai kekasih dalam artian lain, entah sejak kapan dirinya memutuskan egois, dengan mengharapkan Akutagawa menjadi kekasih sekaligus seorang pacar. Di sisi lain ia tak menginginkan suatu hari nanti datang, kemudian Akutagawa hanyalah kasih yang tinggal kisah lalu. Tetapi di sebuah sudut paling sudut, Dazai mau mengasihi Akutagawa sebagai pacar agar mereka lebih terikat.

(Kekasih belum tentu pacar. Tetapi pacar yang juga kekasih pastilah sangat luar biasa)

Apa Dazai boleh mencintai Akutagawa dengan cara itu-itu saja, sementara perasaannya terus bermekaran setiap hari?

"Tidak salah, sih."

"Nah, kan~ Terlepas dari alasanku yang membawa sepeda, bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting untuk Akutagawa-_kun _khawatirkan? Atau mungkin kamu sudah mengikhlaskannya?"

Selain Dazai, waktu yang berlari cepat juga dibenci oleh Akutagawa. Namun, yang berbeda adalah larinya tidak lagi menyenangkan karena tahu-tahu, mereka segera menjemput akhir. Dazai akan menaiki kereta bukan untuk kembali dan bertemu esok, melainkan pulang dan berpamitan pada hari ini. Meskipun Akutagawa selalu mengetahui waktu mereka tersisa sesaat, ia tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya seolah-olah waktu membekukan dia.

"Dulu aku beranggapan, menjadi manusia baru bisa dilakukan ketika aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang besar. Setelah bertemu Akutagawa-_kun_, akhirnya diriku sadar pandangan itu salah."

Dazai berhenti membelakanginya ketika pengakuan tersebut diungkapkan. Sesuatu seolah-olah menghantam dada, dan Akutagawa tidak pernah tahu apa itu, walau Dazai telah mengutarakannya di setiap pengulangan waktu.

"Secara tidak langsung aku telah mengubah pandangan Dazai-_san_, dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan kalimat yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Ya, begitulah~ Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa aku mengatakannya lagi jika Akutagawa-kun telah mendengarnya dua kali?"

"Katakan saja. Aku jamin kali ini akan berbeda."

"Ternyata untuk menjadi manusia, aku hanya perlu menemukan hal yang sangat kecil untuk orang lain, tetapi begitu besar di mataku." Tanpa menjelaskan artinya telunjuk Dazai memilih Akutagawa. Perlahan namun pasti ia mundur, sedangkan Akutagawa maju demi menyelamatkannya kali ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Bersyukur karena selain diriku, tidak ada orang lain yang menemukanmu."

"Aku juga mencintai Dazai-_san_! Maaf karena di pengulangan waktu yang sebelumnya tidak kukatakan, sehingga Dazai-_san_ jadi bunuh diri."

Siapa tahu alasan Dazai menabrakkan diri disebabkan perasaannya tidak dianggap secara nyata. Mendengar jawaban Akutagawa si idiot perban menurunkan telunjuk. Langkahnya pun berhenti mundur, walau tinggal sedikit lagi melewati peron.

"Sebagai apa?"

"Sahabat terbaik."

"Dibandingkan membawaku pergi dari stasiun, kenapa Akutagawa-_kun_ memilih menjawab perasaanku?"

"Maaf juga karena lupa menceritakannya. Di pengulangan waktu yang kedua aku sudah melakukan itu, tetapi Dazai-_san_ selalu balik ke stasiun." Kesempatan yang begitu sempit ini jelas tidak mengenakkan. Pilihan Akutagawa hanyalah menghentikan Dazai, atau menyaksikan dia melompat lagi dan waktu terpaksa diulangi.

"Ini aneh, Akutagawa-_kun_. Namun meskipun aneh, biarkan aku mengatakannya padamu sebelum bunuh diri."

_DEG!_

Benarkah sesuatu tidak ingin berubah, walau stasiun ini telah menjadi saksi bisu dari perjuangan Akutagawa? Apakah usahanya terlalu lembek atau kurang menyentuh? Ia tak pernah tahu karena jiwa yang remuk telanjur membuang waras.

Mungkin Akutagawa harus menyaksikan Dazai ditabrak kereta sebanyak dua kali lipat. Membunuh dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Dazai, tetapi mereka mati bersama sejumlah lima kali lipat, barulah takdir ingin berbelas kasih. Mana yang benar tidak lagi Akutagawa pedulikan, karena jika syaratnya demikian ia pasti memutar waktu walau nanti kehilangan diri sendiri.

(Untuk kembali waras, Akutagawa hanya perlu Dazai yang hidup).

"Dari dulu aku sudah menduga jawabanmu. Hanya saja, kenapa rasanya sakit meskipun diriku sudah tahu?"

"Dazai-_san_ ... aku ..." Kenapa dengan 'aku'? Apa usai mendengarnya memang tepat jika Akutagawa meminta maaf? Apa ia akan tetap melakukannya, walaupun Dazai tampak menolak segala kata-kata?

"Ternyata begini rasanya ketika seseorang mencintai yang lain dengan perasaan lebih, tetapi tidak mendapat balasan serupa. Aku jadi ingin meminta maaf pada diriku sendiri, karena menyukaimu bukan sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Jika begitu Dazai-_san_–", "Terima kasih telah mengulangi waktu demi menyelamatkan diriku. Sebagai gantinya, akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia." Begini jelas salah. Mana boleh Dazai sembarangan pergi, mentang-mentang perasaannya tidak dibalas dengan setimpal?

"Belakangan ini aku memimpikan monster, Akutagawa-_kun_. Monster itu berusaha menyelamatkanku dari percobaan bunuh diri, dan di mimpi yang pertama dia tidak melakukan apa pun setelah diriku mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Sementara di mimpiku yang kedua, monster itu berhasil bergerak tetapi ikut tertabrak bersamaku."

Dengan begini Akutagawa tahu, mengapa Dazai tampak ketakutan saat mengetahui rahasianya, dan kenapa kata 'monster' digunakan untuk menggambarkan Akutagawa. Tentu merupakan kekeliruan apabila sebelumnya Akutagawa berpikir, 'Dazai memilih pergi, karena perasaannya tidak dibalas dengan setimpal'.

Hal paling mengerikan untuk Dazai adalah diselamatkan, walau yang bersedia menjadi heroinnnya adalah Akutagawa, bukan? Sejak awal dia memang ingin mati, terlepas dari segala keinginan yang pernah hadir untuk menghidupkannya.

"Monsternya memang kamu, ya, Akutagawa-_kun_. Di pengulangan waktumu yang ketiga ini, kumohon berhentilah menjadi monsterku, oke?"

"Mustahil aku mau. Aku akan terus menyelamatkan Dazai-_san_ agar kamu tahu, dirimu sangat berharga bagiku!"

"Di mataku seorang monster yang tertabrak, dan hidup lagi demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak ingin diselamatkan, juga tidak sengaja diselamatkan sangatlah menyedihkan. Akutagawa-_kun _harusnya sadar semua ini sia-sia."

"Selama aku bisa terus melakukannya mana mungkin sia-sia."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh, Akutagawa-_kun_. Jika di pengulangan waktu selanjutnya, kamu berkata mencintaiku melebihi sahabat demi menyelamatkanku, bukankah lebih baik aku tetap mati daripada terjebak dalam kepalsuan?"

"Pasti ada cara supaya aku bisa mencintaimu melebihi sahabat. Karena itu–", "Kekasih adalah orang yang kita kasihi. Aku telah menganggapmu kekasih dalam artian lain, karena aku selalu punya kasih begitupun Akutagawa-_kun_, bukan? Jangan pernah mengkhianatinya jika tidak bisa memberi lebih, paham?"

_TENG ... TENG ... TENG ... TENG ... _

Kereta memperdengarkan sinyal kehadirannya, dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Dazai telah melepas pijakan. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di hadapan Akutagawa yang berlari sambil mengulurkan tangan, berharap waktu mendukung ia untuk mempertahankan dibandingkan memerangi ketidakpastian.

"Lain waktu aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita sebanyak itu, Akutagawa-_kun_."

"DAZAI-_SA_–"

_BRAKKK!_

Dua hal yang mengundang ironi terjadi sekaligus di sore itu. Dazai tetap ditabrak kereta, sementara Akutagawa terus mengulurkan tangan walau terpeleset. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya yang membentur lantai peron. Orang-orang berlari menghampiri Akutagawa, lantas menahan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta karena ingin terjun ke rel.

"Kumohon ... biarkan aku mengulang waktu sekali lagi!" pekiknya membuat simpati deras berdatangan. Mereka berpikir Akutagawa gila, bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa cemas.

"_Kesempatanmu telah habis, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke." _Jawaban itu datang dari dalam benaknya–suara yang dulu memberitahu dia, agar menyelamatkan orang lain di masa mendatang.

"Habis bagaimana? Aku belum berhasil menyelamatkan Dazai-_san_!"

"_Benar juga. Aku belum mengatakannya padamu, karena saat itu kau masih kecil. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke-san, kau hanya bisa menyelamatkan seseorang sebanyak tiga kali. Ditambah lagi kau telah memberitahukan bakatmu ini pada orang lain, yang artinya jangan harap bisa digunakan lagi."_

* * *

_**"Lain waktu aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita sebanyak itu, Akutagawa-kun." **_

* * *

Kalimat itu terngiang sekadar untuk membantunya menangisi kebodohan. Padahal Akutagawa hanya berpikir, jika rahasia berhenti disembunyikan maka Dazai ikut terbuka. Dengan demikian tidak ada lagi batas dalam cara mereka mengasihi, sehingga Dazai maupun Akutagawa sama-sama tahu; seseorang ingin menganggap luka sekecil apa pun menjadi penting.

Akutagawa mengaku salah, karena besar kepala telah menganggap Dazai menjadi terbuka, padahal baru menceritakan setitik kehidupannya. Akutagawa pun sadar ia bodoh, karena berpikir semua dapat berubah asalkan waktu bisa dikendalikan. Akutagawa hanya tahu meminta maaf, karena sadar dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberiku bakat ini, kalau akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapa pun?"

_"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, karena telah dipilih menjadi mainan para dewa, __**dasar manusia rendahan**__!"_

Pada akhirnya bagaimanapun manusia menjaga, sesuatu yang berharga memiliki waktu paling sedikit dibandingkan hal-hal lain. Tidak ada jalan untuk menjadikannya abadi, selain direlakan sebagai kehilangan.

(Kehilangan tetap dinamai kehilangan sampai kapan pun. Itulah yang menjadikannya abadi, bukan?)

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya publish juga~ fic yang harusnya dipublish tanggal 31 Juli ini malah aku publish sekarang gegara mager edit. tadinya mau publish fic lain, tapi lampunya mati dan langitnya udah mau gelap, jadi fic ini dulu sadja~ oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ kalo mau gabung ke grup fanfiction addict tinggal kirim no HP kalian lewat PM. lalu maaf juga karena enggak pernah bales review, tapi aku selalu SS review kalian kok hehehe.

Btw authornya minta maaf kalo absurd parah WKWKW. sebnernya malu banget ama ini fic, tapi gpp deh.


End file.
